This invention relates to a network socket, especially to an intelligent network connecting apparatus with a female Ethernet connector and female USB connector for coupling the two connectors to a network by automatically detecting the state that denotes which connector has been connected with a computer.
With the wide spread of personal computer and rapid development of network, how to simplify the procedure of connecting personal computers to networks turns to be a huge need in the field of computer engineering. For contending this need, many architectures have built network sockets, which are fixed on walls or structures of architectures, for allowing users to connect their computers with the network by plunging Ethernet cables into the network sockets. Thus, the users could easily access information of networks by coupling their computers with the network sockets even in many public places, such as restaurants and hotels. Even more, these networks of public places can further connect to Internet, thus providing better services for users.
Typically, the network socket includes a standard female RJ-45 connector, a female connector of 8-wire cable. Usually when connecting a personal computer to the network, the computer needs to add an extra interface card to provide network ports. However, some personal computers without the extra interface card can""t directly employ the network socket to connect with the network.
For resolving the above shortcoming, a traditional converting box coupling with between the network socket and I/O ports of personal computer transforms signals into the Ethernet standard, thereby connecting the personal computer to the network. For example, an Universal Serial Bus (USB)/Ethernet converting box exchanging signals in forms of between Ethernet standard and USB standard allows the personal computer to connect with the network. Although the USB/Ethernet converting box allows the personal computer to connect with the network, in many cases, it""s a burden for the users who usually travel in many places. Therefore, the intelligent network connecting apparatus is proposed to solve the problem due to the extra converting box for communicating signals in different information standards.
The object of this invention is to provide an intelligent network connecting apparatus for facilitating the computer to couple with a remote network by either Ethernet connector or USB connector.
An intelligent network connecting apparatus for serving as a terminal of network includes a panel, female Ethernet connector, female USB connector, converting means, and auto-detecting switch. The female Ethernet connector and USB connector are mounted on the panel together, which is fixed on walls or structures of architectures for enclosing the converting means and auto-detecting switch in the structure. As an alternative, the converting means and auto-detecting switch could be encased in a box, on which the panel with an Ethernet connector and USB connector are mounted. While a computer couples with the female Ethernet connector, signals directly communicate between the computer and a remote network. When the computer couples with the female USB connector, the auto-detecting switch would automatically couple the converting means with the network. Meanwhile, the signals passing through the female USB connector would be sent to the converting means and transformed in forms of between USB standard and Ethernet standard, thereby ensuring the signals communicating between the computer and the network.